Mind of a Purple Heart
by MangletheFoxy
Summary: Welcome to my third series! This is the story of the Purple guy from FNaF, Vincent. How he became the purple man(made up) and his reasons, Enjoy! Warning: Has harsh words. 16 Please or viewer discretion, thank you.
1. Pilot

**Hello Everybody and welcome to my third FNaF series "The Mind of a Purple Heart"! Now if you decide to follow the stories Check back either Wednesday or Thursday(I usually post at night) Welcome if you're new and welcome back if you're not but shall we get started With the Pilot Of Purple Heart? ;) Enjoy. :)**

I scream out for someone, it's hopeless though, I can't bare the pain so I start trying to wiggle the spring lock back into place, I know it won't work but it's my only chance. But what happened? They're dead I don't understand, they saw me? They were gonna reveal me to everyone and if they did, my life was pretty much over, I had to hide from them and this was the only spot. No wonder they put Bonnie out of commission! My vision starts to fade, I only know because of Bonnie's eyes. They're so creepy. I will get my revenge.. if they ever find me.

Here's how it started...

I was working my shift. I hated it so much! The tiny twerps were so annoying! I stare at the dumb animatronics dancing while lip syncing to the music and voices that were pre-recorded. The kids didn't even watch them after their first five minutes arriving. What a waste of metal. What a waste of brain cells. What a waste of air. I could go on forever but I'm too lazy. I see a kid crying. I feel so bad for him. I don't know why, he just has something that makes him seem, well, mature kind of. I walk over to him.

"What's wrong kid?" I ask him. He wipes his eyes "My brother left me here." he sniffles and wipes his nose "You wanna help me with my job? I can take you home when this place closes if you want." He looks up at me with wide eyes "Really?!" he stops crying and he has a glimmer in his eyes of excitement. "Yeah, come on kid, you'll be my little assistant!" he smiles and stands up asking what to do first. I think for a few seconds then say "Wanna help me set up for the next party?" "Of course!" he replies "I'll get the plates!" he says before running into the kitchen.

After it's all set up he asks me "What next?" "Make sure none of the kids get too close to Fred or Bonnie, including you.." I wink ".. and make sure they don't get too rowdy, also ask the chefs if they need help taking out the pizza, tell them I sent you." "Ok!" he runs to the kitchen and returns saying they'll give him a heads up with the walkie talkie that I have. While he's telling me the kids arrive for the party. "Get ready." I say and he immediately gets next to me stands up straight and smiles.

I'm about to welcome them when he beats me to it. "Welcome to Fred bears Family Diner!" he says gleefully. The kids run to the stage because the Fred starts talking. "That your son?" the kid's mom asks "Surprisingly, no, his brother left him." I reply she offers to ride him home and he rejects the offer and tells her that I am. She smiles and says "Well, the staff here is so friendly, Expect a tip, not a small one either." She smiles at me as she walks away. She's way older than me, I wondered why she thought I was already a dad, I'm only 20.

The party's over so my shift is over. Time for the new night guard. Good luck to him. I got a $15 tip from the birthday kid's mom. "Come on kid, it's time to go." I tell him "Aw, bye Fred!" "So where do you live bud?" "Umm, on the road before the woods." "I think I know where that is. Let's go, buckle up!" I start driving. I got about 3 red lights. I ran through one cause I'm not waiting, I'm exhausted. I want to get home as fast as I can. I get onto his street.

"Which street little man?" I ask him "The white one with the red door and window things." I pull up the driveway to the house he described. "Tell your mom that one of the workers at Fred bears dropped you off and that you were a great help, ok?" "Ok." He gets out and walks halfway up the driveway. Once he gets to his door he waves at me and pulls a key out of his pocket and goes in. I pull out once he gets inside. I then drive home. The second I got home I dropped on the couch.

I tried to sleep but I couldn't even though I was exhausted. I thought about the way he looked at me when he waved at me. He almost had a look of worry like something bad would happen once he got inside. I tried not to think about it too much. If I did I would probably do something stupid. I've been diagnosed as a slight Psychopath. It's controlled by medication though, I also have a officer who checks on me once a week to make sure I'm taking the medication.

I can't stop thinking about him. I hope he didn't get in trouble for helping me and staying. He always comes to Fred bears though so I can check on him the next time he comes. But what if he doesn't? It's none of my business, it's not like I can do anything. I then close my eyes and after a long time of trying to get myself to sleep, I do.

 **Okay guys! Thanks for reading, I have a goal in order to keep this series running because it isn't my main concern. In one week I'm hoping I can get at least 2 followers, 1 favorite and at least 100 views(You'd be surprised about the views:P). Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the pilot of my new series, Follow, favorite and review? Let me know in the reviews anything I can improve. This should be a longer series than my other series, so it'll go slower than Frexy and it may go slower than Foxy gets Mangled. Anyway Thank you all! :)**


	2. Dawn of something Purple

**Hey guys! I know I'm really late, I couldn't find my laptop charger and is 4:00AM where I am so I'm exhausted and need to get this done. Sorry about it technically being Thursday but, Oh well. XD Anyway, Let's get started shall we? Enjoy. :)**

I wake up to my phone ringing at 5:30AM. It's my boss, Ron must've called in sick again. I honestly don't feel good but I pick up my phone and look at the screen. It's some weird number I've never seen before. I answer it out of curiosity and say hello. I'm oddly surprised to hear a woman pick up the phone because I don't really talk to many.

"U-um, is this, um-" I can hear her pulling out a piece of paper from something, a pocket maybe. "Vince, that's it." she says quietly thinking I can't hear. "Is this Vince?" she finally asks me. "Yes," I reply "may I ask who this is?" "Oh, um. Jefferson is my son." I'm confused by this statement. Who's Jefferson? I then realize that must've been the kid's name.

"Oh, what do you need?" I ask hesitantly "I just wanted to thank you for helping my son get home last night, I thought it was very kind of you." "No problem, he helped out a lot which was great, I almost feel I should pay him!" we both laugh just a tiny bit at that remark. "Oh, I'm Susan by the way." she says breaking the silence before it got too awkward. "Nice to meet you Susan. Maybe I'll see you at Fred bear's soon." "Maybe." she says "Well I better get going, sorry for waking you!" "Bye." I then eagerly end the call and go back to sleep.

When I wake up it's 1:30PM. I must've really not been able to sleep last night. At least I know he has a nice mother, I don't see what could probably go wrong with a mother like her, I was probably just hallucinating. I'm pretty sure that he's fine since she gave me a heads up, it's not like she's a cold blooded killer who killed her own son for helping out in a shitty pizzeria. I get myself dressed because I have to study for exams coming up in college. I then proceed to go to the library by the park.

When I got to the library, it was finally quiet for the first time. I like when the library is loud, if I listen to conversations, I feel guilty so I focus on my work more, weird strategy right? Well anyway I go to the 'History' isle. I pull out a thick book my professor told us to study and set it on the table. I put in headphones and start reading. I can't get over the fact that the library was quiet so I check to see if anyone is behind the counter. I ring the bell. Nothing. I ring it again. Nothing. I repeat this 4 times until I finally check behind the counter. No.. it can't be.

Ms. Ditzel is lying face down on the floor in a puddle of blood, everyone must've thought the library was closed. I immediately call 911. I stare at her body. I feel weird staring at someone I cherished dead, but not in a sad, grieving way, like a, twisted way, like it has me in a spell and could suck me in another dimension any second. I hear cop sirens and back off and run to the door. They brought and ambulance even though it's no use, she's probably been dead for a while. I kiss her hand as they set her in a body back. Goodbye.

I get arrested because I found her. They question me a lot, it makes me want to confess even though I didn't do it. They know I'm a psychopath. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. I didn't kill her, I've been on my meds, the officer says I'm doing good." The officer sighs "Can I go now?" I ask frustrated he agrees. My officer is sent to watch me for the rest of the month. This is going to be a long month considering it's only the 3rd. The Officer drives me home.

In the car I just drill the officer with questions. "Do you think I did it?" "Why?" "What makes you think that?" "You know I've been on my meds, why don't you believe me?" I keep pounding him with more and more questions. Eventually he gets frustrated and yells at me to shut up. I told him that wasn't nice and he told me "If you badmouth me one more GOD DAMN time, I will pound your face in, clear enough?" I nod slowly and fall asleep in my seat.

When me and the officer get home he tells me that he is supposed to give me medicine to 'Calm my nerves'. I agree because I don't want to give anyone the wrong impression. I felt normal for about five minutes than I got really happy for no reason. Everything else is blank.

I just really hope I didn't do something stupid like give the cops a false confession or throw away my pills or something stupid like that. If I do my whole life, reputation, career and everything else will just be completely ruined and all of my hard work to clean up will have been put to waste and on top of all of that I will have broken the vow I made to my mom before she died. I really hope I didn't.

 **Ok everyone! That's the second chapter of "Mind of a Purple Heart" I really really really really really really like you! :D Nah, jk I really hope you enjoyed Goodnight! :)**


	3. Silent and Silver

**Hey guys! I actually lost my password and just got it back recently! I will try to write again but I'm a little out of habit now. :P Anyways, I forget how I wanted this story to go and I may forgot a few details even though I re-read the first two chapters but I am going to try to write longer stories now with better grammar so enjoy!**

I wake up to a blinding light and a soft whisper of what I imagine is loud conversing in the hallway. Disoriented I look around to try and figure out where I am. I hear a consistent beep, beep, beep and feel tape on my arm so I open my eyes to see a neat and tidy hospital room. I try to recall why I am in here but cannot so I try to stop thinking about it and instead look for anything that could point to the answer. Unfortunately, I come up empty-handed. I see a little blue button on the keypad that lies on the arm of my hospital bed and assume the tiny words under it say nurse because without my glasses it's hard to tell. I press the button and wait patiently. Nothing happens so I press it again. I wait about 2 minutes before I start pressing it repetitively until a nurse in the hallway sees me and walks in.

"Umm, Daniel is it? Do you need something?" she asks me with a calm voice but frantic eyes.

"Yeah, I'd like to know why I'm in a f**king hospital and how the hell I got here!" I reply with a voice that obviously hasn't been used for quite a bit according to the roughness of it.

"Da-daniel! Calm down!"

"My name isn't even Daniel! Answer me!"

"Sir, if you don't calm down I'll be forced to sedate you and use the proper restraints."

"Tell me god dammit! It's my right to know! It's my right!" I start screaming, paranoid that someone came after me like they came after the librarian yesterday. I continue to scream as the lady attempts to put a hand on my shoulder and soothe me but I throw her hand off and continue my panic attack. My throat becomes sore from all the screaming and my limbs begin to burn from all the thrashing around but it soon disappears as the adrenaline begins pouring into my veins full force.

Before I realize it I am in the hallway looking for an exit, a way out of here, _and escape._

Strong men start to come after me and since I am a small, weak 20 year old, the adrenaline doesn't even phase them as they carry me back to my room and hold me down so the nurses can properly attach the restraints and inject a sedative into my arm. I try to fight as much as I can but it is not long before the sedative makes my eyelids heavy and I can't resist the urge to plunge into a deep, dark sleep.

 _16 HOURS LATER_

I awake to the hospital room, dazed and disoriented once more until I remember the fight with the doctors and nurses. I look over to find that they found my reading glasses. I go to grab them but quickly realize that leather straps prohibited me from doing so. I resign back to laying down and carefully wiggling my bony fingers until I can finally reach the nurse button. I click it once hoping it works this time but after patiently waiting for a few minutes I once again give up.

I look up to see what they put on the TV hoping it was Spongebaby but seeing they came to the conclusion that I like sports. I sigh and throw my head back wishing that I was home. I day dream about my mother and the sparkle in her eye that seemed to die down in her last days. I smile a little as I remember the day she took me to my birthday party at Fredbear's Family Diner. I admired Bonnie so much for being the underdog.

"Did you call for a nurse?" interrupted a new nurse from last time.

"Oh, yes I did, thank you, umm, well first I'd like to apologize for earlier because I was having a panic attack from seeing the murder," I rub my eyes in an attempt to unsee the image again, "Could you maybe untie my right arm so I can adjust the bed and itch myself and change the channel and put on my glasses and..." I slur off getting distracted thinking of my mother again and shake my head, "...sorry but could you?"

She gives me a funny look, "Um, sure but only because I wouldn't like to help you use the bathroom." She picks up the pink bed pan on the table next to me and throws it into my lap as I make an 'O' shape with my lips and mutter an airy okay. She unbuckles the leather strap and I stretch my arm then change the channel to Fnafelodean. I give her a begging look for her to look away and she closes the curtains and looks at her nails while facing the other way.

I take care of my business and set the tray on the table then struggle to re-tie the gown with one hand until I give up and cover with a blanket. "Okay," I mutter. I itch my nose and realize they cut my finger nails. "Hey, actually, uh, do you know why I'm, well, in the hospital?"

"Well, you were poisoned with Dymethylmercury and have about two to eight months to live sir, I'm sorry to tell you." she give me a look of empathy and looks down as my jaw drops open and I stare at her in awe. A million questions pour into my head faster than light but only one name falls out of my mouth.

"Jefferson,"

 **So, I made it a little different, you like? I hope so! A little bit of a twist ending there to spice things up for ya;) Anyway, be sure to follow me and this story, like and give me a review! I love to hear what you guys have to say, especially what I can improve upon so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope it's longer, It's hard to tell but oh well! -XoXo MangletheFoxy**


End file.
